Clearing floors of debris constitutes a ubiquitous effort by mankind to increase order and cleanliness in a variety of circumstances. Domestic and commercial floor clearing is most often accomplished using vacuum cleaners and brooms. Brooms and sweepers have long and anciently exhibited a basic design including an extended handle with an assembly of flexible brush fibers affixed to an opposing end. Although minor variations and improvements have sought to improve strength and performance of brooms, such improvements are relatively modest and tend to result in unimpressive increases in performance.